horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry's Haunted House
"Horrid Henry's Haunted House" is the twenty-ninth episode in Series 1. It is based on the story of the same name. Plot Henry is spending the weekend at Rich Aunt Ruby and Stuck-Up Steve's house. He does not want to, but Mum and Dad make him go. He has brought along some dangerous toys including his Goo Shooter, a catapult and a mousetrap, but Aunt Ruby confiscates them. Steve shows Henry his own room, which is full of toys and he warns Henry not to touch a thing. He then shows Henry where he's sleeping: the attic, which is apparently haunted. Steve shows Henry a stain on the floor and he says that is where the ghost vapourised. Henry does not believe him though. At supper, it is dark and stormy out, and Steve tells Henry that it was a night like that when the ghost first appeared. Suddenly the lights go out and Aunt Ruby lights some candles, complaining that there has been another powercut. She then tells Henry the story of the ghost, a rich man who hid his gold and checked on it nightly, but fell into the well and drowned one very dark night. That night, Henry tells himself that there are no such things as ghosts, but then he hears a spooky moaning coming from the wardrobe. He tries to make himself remember that he is not afraid of anything except injections but the moaning becomes spookier and he tries to get out, realising that Steve has locked him in. Trying to stay calm, he remembers that he is King Henry the Horrible, not afraid of anything. He goes over to the wardrobe and sprays it with his Goo Shooter, but finding nothing except a cassette player. Henry realises that he has been tricked and begins to plot his revenge. The next morning, Steve is puzzled to find out that Henry is not scared. They go out into the garden and they start fighting over who gets to play with Steve's toy plane. As Henry continues to fly it all around Steve, he starts backing up towards the well. He then disappears and starts to moan like the ghost of the rich man. As Steve bends over the well to investigate, Henry squirts him with green goo. In the evening, Henry tells Aunt Ruby that he does not want any pudding and that he wants to go to bed. But he sneaks into Steve's room instead and lies waiting for him under the bed. When Steve arrives and gets into bed he starts humming before turning the light out. Henry then starts to hum and growl and Steve becomes scared. Then Henry gives the mattress a great big poke and Steve races out of the room screaming. In the attic, Henry is laughing when he accidentally snaps a piece on the bedpost and opens up a secret passageway, revealing a dark tunnel. As Henry goes inside the door slams shut and he slides down the path, into Steve's room where Aunt Ruby assures Steve that there are no such things as monsters. Suddenly the wall opens up and Henry emerges, covered in dust and cobwebs. He is unrecognisable and Aunt Ruby and Steve run away thinking that he is a monster. Henry sees the shelves of toys and starts pulling them down to play with them. Characters *Horrid Henry *Stuck-Up Steve *Rich Aunt Ruby *Mum *Dad *Perfect Peter *'The rich old man '(appears in story) *Tidy Ted (mentioned) Trivia *This is the only episode in the series in which Steve wears a purple sweater instead of a green one. *This episode reveals Henry's jumper was originally Steve's as said in his quote 'That's a very nice second-hand jumper you're wearing'. *Henry's dislike of the colour green is referenced in Horrid Henry's Bad Present. Errors * When Aunt Ruby says "See you in the morning!" Steve's shirt changes from purple to green. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1